facepunch_vanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn
Spawn is, well, the spawn point of the server. While the literal spawn is only one chunk large (previously denominated by a stone square), the city of Spawn stretches over roughly 200 chunks, and has a handful of permanent residents. It is beginning to accumulate a skyline, with two skyscrapers currently under construction and many more to come. Spawn has an iron grinder, a frequented place by people from all over the server and locals alike. It also has two train stations, one of which is situated underneath Spawn Lake and the other in the southern section of spawn. The one in the south is significantly larger, serving not only the nearby town of Wildeholt but also everything north of it and south for about 3,000 blocks. It is currently the only consolidated city-county on the server. Spawn is most definitely the largest city on the server by way of land area and population as of March 2016. History Spawn was formed the very second the server was formed, thereby making it the oldest city out of all on the server. Most, however, chose to spread out to farther towns, leaving spawn less populated. Residents began to begin living there again in early 2015, as the server began to get a steady influx of people when the second thread was created. Spawn soon began to develop sections, with Norther spawn to the west, North Spawn to the north, and the desert to the south. Norther spawn was most likely a misnomer, as whomever named it that most likely was looking in the wrong direction when it was named. North spawn soon became abandoned and has fallen into ruin. South spawn, however, was where most ended up living and developed quickly, getting it its own portal to the Netherwork separate from the main spawn portal. This soon created some confusion among foreigners and locals alike, leading into the eventual take-down of the original spawn portal. In late June of 2015, a cleanup project for spawn began. This project is still going on now, with it being in its fourth and most likely final phase. In July of 2015, user mcgrath618 began the first skyscraper to be in spawn chunk limits. A structure that could be considered a skyscraper had already been built out of spawn limits, but it is unknown when this was built. Mcgrath618's building was completed during Phase III of the Cleanup Project, giving spawn a definitive skyline. Also around this time, Spawn Station began construction, making it the largest train station on the server. When Spawn Station was completed, the other two spawn stations, Iron Grinder and Spawn Lake (Now Tiberius Station), were at risk of being shut down for the fear of there being an oversaturation of stations. In the end, only Iron Grinder was taken down, and not even wholly, as one can still access the track connecting it to Spawn Lake via either Spawn Lake itself or the building put in place while it was being moved underground. In September of 2015, Newton Square was established, connecting Spawn Station and the rest of the city by not a road, but a square. Spawn currently has many projects underway, with the two largest being the Server Trade Center, the largest buildings on the server, and the STAMA (Spawn Modernization and Transportation Act). The STC is currently being built by conorodoherty. It currently consists of four buildings at spawn, the two largest being headed by Conor and the other two by mcgrath618. McGrath is also heading the STAMA, which consists of improving Spawn's roads and adding two subway lines. These lines will serve a new portion of Spawn, Sparca (Temporary name), to the east of Spawn.